


Find Yourself Home Again

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Riding, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Top Shiro (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Keith returns home from his first long Blade mission since marrying Shiro. Shiro has plans to pamper Keith after his time away.But maybe it's not really Keith that needs to be pampered.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 340





	Find Yourself Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plupip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plupip/gifts).



> Fic request for [Anj](https://twitter.com/plupip), who requested newly married sheith, where Shiro has big plans to pamper Keith when Keith comes back from his first long Blade mission since their marriage, but over the course of the evening Keith realizes Shiro needs the comfort just as much as he does. (And thanks to [Amanda](https://twitter.com/SundaySEternal) for the original prompt!)
> 
> Is this fic basically just "Shiro and Keith are both service tops and don't know how to not be the service top" the fic? Yes. 
> 
> And thank you to [Cy](https://twitter.com/cyborgtopus) for reading this over for me!

Keith manages one foot out of his flyer before Shiro’s pushing him back against it and crowding in close 

“Let me get out first!” Keith laughs against his husband’s insistent kiss.

“No,” Shiro says and curls his arms tight around Keith’s waist. Keith’s hardly going to complain.

Rather, it just makes Keith laugh more. It makes the kiss sloppy, all lips and tongue and bubbling laughter. Keith wriggles out of his awkward position, managing to unhook his foot from behind him and sling his leg around Shiro instead, pressing his heel into the back of Shiro’s thigh to coax him closer. 

When Shiro does, Keith lets out a pleased breath and deepens the kiss enthusiastically. Thankfully, Shiro’s more than up for the task of returning it, encouraged and indulgent. 

Keith shivers as Shiro licks into his mouth. He melts into Shiro’s sure arms, feeling like he’s now well and truly home. Shiro’s kisses are always a great motivator to shake off space-lag and ignore the clingy itchiness of his Blades uniform. Kissing Shiro is always centering, a breathless reassurance that he’s home and he’s safe. 

It feels like hours before Shiro finally pulls away to let Keith breathe. Keith makes a sound, his hand lifting to touch Shiro’s cheek, cupping his jaw easily. 

“Miss me?” Keith asks with a grin. 

“So much,” Shiro says, pressing his forehead to Keith’s. “Hi, Baby.”

“Hi.” 

Keith’s grin lessens to a soft smile as he nudges his nose with Shiro’s. It’s stupid and sappy but he knows Shiro loves it. Keith will never get tired of watching the way Shiro’s eyes light up whenever Keith does the gesture. He pets his fingers along Shiro’s strong jaw, sighing out and tipping forward to press another soft kiss to Shiro’s smiling mouth. 

“Are you hungry? Sleepy? Sore?” Shiro asks, his hands running down the long curve of Keith’s spine and back up again. 

“I’m fine,” Keith says. “I slept on the ride back, ate just a few vargas ago, and…” He shrugs. “Not sore.” He lets his voice drop low as he shifts to drag his mouth over Shiro’s jaw to his ear. “Not yet, anyway. You could fix that.” 

Keith’s grin returns when the words, murmured in a soft sigh against Shiro’s ear, makes his husband shiver. And then he barks a surprised, delighted laugh when Shiro’s hands dip down to his ass and scoop him up into his arms. 

Rather than press Keith back against the flyer, as Keith half-expects, Shiro instead turns and starts carrying him from the hangar. He carries Keith like he weighs nothing and, well, Keith’s always loved that. 

“I can walk, you know,” Keith teases despite the breathlessness of his voice. 

Shiro laughs. “What sort of welcome home is that?” 

Keith casts a fond look down at his husband. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Shiro says. “You’re getting pampered tonight.” 

Keith snorts, draping his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. “Oh I am, am I? I don’t need it.” 

Shiro squeezes his ass and Keith has no idea if it’s supposed to be a tease or comfort so chooses to squirm pointedly. It makes Shiro smile that one smile that Keith loves: wicked and sharp, his eyes bright as he looks up at Keith, clearly pleased with himself. Keith loves it when Shiro looks smug, and even more loves to later wipe that smug look right off his face.

“You’re not honestly going to pamper me, are you?” Keith asks, playing his fingers through Shiro’s undercut. It’s gotten a bit shaggy in Keith’s absence, as Shiro loves it when Keith shaves it for him. Keith will have to fix it for him, likely tomorrow. 

“You were gone for a whole phoeb,” Shiro says. “You’re long overdue.” 

Keith huffs and nuzzles his nose into Shiro’s hair, kissing his temple. “I’m fine. Really. I just want to be with you.”

“You will, baby,” Shiro promises. “Going to make sure you relax.”

Keith hums, circling his fingers along Shiro’s scalp and kissing his forehead next. He means it when he says he’s fine— he’s very used to working with the Blades, after all, and this mission went well. There weren’t any complications and the mission wasn’t that dangerous to begin with. It _did_ take close to a month, yes, but otherwise it was run-of-the-mill. He’s slept, he’s eaten, he’s not injured or sore, and he’s not actually that space-lagged from the journey. All over, it was a successful debrief and disbanding of the Blades team. 

It's cute, though, that Shiro wants to help him relax. Keith can remember some rough missions from before they got married, how Keith would come back limping or just bone-tired. He remembers how Shiro would fuss then, hovering near him and getting him anything and everything Keith could need. But now Keith’s gotten better about maintaining the work-life balance, as it were, and with the universe safer and safer every day, the Blades’ missions really are more humanitarian-focused than infiltration-focused. 

If Keith’s honest, he’ll be grateful when the universe-stabilizing work is also finished and he doesn’t _have_ to go on these missions anymore. He’s enjoyed his work with the Blades and he knows he’ll never be apolitical, but it’s harder and harder to stay away from Shiro now that they’re married. If he continues his work, he wants it to be by Shiro’s side. He always feels Shiro’s absence, after all, and this time was nearly unbearable. 

He and Shiro have discussed that possibility before— finding a way to bridge the Blades and the Atlas’ works together. Or, if not that, then creating something new that can bring good into the universe. 

“Come here,” Keith says, cupping Shiro’s face to guide him into another kiss.

Shiro’s more than happy to follow Keith’s lead, turning to pin him against the wall, sighing into Keith’s mouth. It feels good, so indulgent, to kiss Shiro in the halls of the Atlas where anyone could turn the corner and see. He feels powerful, held gently in Shiro’s sure hands, his own cupping his husband’s face and kissing him worshipfully. 

Their room is right there, Keith knows. He feels Shiro’s hand shift around, blindly searching out the keypad to input their code. He hears the door open and feels Shiro shift them towards it. That’s about as much attention as Keith’s willing to give anything that isn’t sucking Shiro’s tongue into his mouth. 

Keith gives a pleased trill when Shiro places Keith down onto the bed. He breaks the kiss to sigh up at Shiro, smiling, admiring how handsome he looks in the dim light of their quarters. 

He reaches to pluck at the buttons of Shiro’s uniform, but Shiro’s quick to grab Keith’s hands, tangling their fingers together and pinning Keith’s hands up above his head. 

“Mmm, Shiro,” Keith says, voice pitching into a moan when Shiro lets go to start unwrapping and untying Keith’s uniform. Keith reaches to undress Shiro too, but Shiro merely grabs his hands again and pins them back up over his head. That makes his moan cuts off into a whin. 

Keith absolutely does not pout but it’s a near thing. 

Shiro smiles at him and kisses his nose. “Let me take care of you, baby.” 

Keith rolls his eyes with a small huff, but it’s hard to stay annoyed when Shiro looks so nice. All annoyance drains from him, instead curling into something warm and fond in his chest. He pets his fingers over Shiro’s jaw and draws him back in, kissing him sweet and slow before he obediently lifts his hands back up, tucking them beneath his head. He knows that position always curves his back in a delicate arch that Shiro particularly likes. 

Sure enough, the position prompts Shiro to run his hands down Keith’s flank, resuming his unwrapping of his robes. Keith shivers at the touch, smiling and letting out another soft trill of delight when Shiro’s hand ghosts over him, giving him one gentle, promising squeeze through his uniform. 

Shiro pauses once he gets Keith down to his undersuit. “Are you sure you’re not tired? I could draw you a bath. Or maybe a massage? I can make us dinner.” 

Keith frowns at him. “Shiro. Please. Don’t tease me.” 

“I’m not teasing,” Shiro says, which Keith knows is true. Shiro’s usually very obvious when he’s trying to rile Keith up. He’s perfectly earnest now, ready to stop what they’re doing and take care of Keith. He runs his hand over Keith’s belly, soothing him. “You had a long trip back home. I don’t want—”

Keith hooks his hand around the back of Shiro’s neck and hauls him down, kissing him. “Shiro,” he says, punctuating his name with a scrape of his teeth across Shiro’s bottom lip. “I’m _fine_. I swear. I would _love_ for us to fuck, though.”

It has, after all, been over a month. 

Shiro blushes, but definitely seems interested. His tone is playful as he leans in close again, kissing the corner of Keith’s mouth. “That can be arranged.” 

Keith hums out a pleased purr when Shiro kisses the other corner of Keith’s mouth, and then his lips properly. 

He relaxes as Shiro strips him of his undersuit, unpeeling it and tossing it aside. Shiro’s mouth is sure and slow as he drags a series of kisses down Keith’s neck and over his collarbones. 

Shiro draws away when Keith reaches to undress him, too, batting aside his hands gently and stripping down without much fanfare. It’s a shame, because it hardly gives Keith the chance to admire just how pretty Shiro is. 

Keith doesn’t get the chance to complain about that because Shiro’s draping himself over Keith, his cock sliding into place against Keith’s, just that little burst of friction and sensation enough to make Keith moan. He feels like a livewire, strung out and waiting— a month is far too long to be without his husband. 

“Do you want me to…?” Keith squirms a little beneath him, reaching his hand up towards their bedside table where they keep the lube. 

But Shiro catches his hand and plants a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Keith does pout now. He loves fingering Shiro open, loves just how crazy Shiro goes for it and how sensitive he can be just from the nimble slide of Keith’s fingers. More than that, Keith loves working himself open because of how good he looks doing it, and how much he loves Shiro just watching him. How much he knows Shiro loves it, too. Keith loves arching over Shiro before sinking down into his lap, taking his cock so easily. 

Not that he minds when Shiro does it. Shiro is always careful, always so good at drawing orgasm after orgasm from Keith. Sometimes, all he needs are Shiro’s fingers to feel full and sated by the end of the night. 

“You weren’t kidding about pampering me, I guess,” Keith says. 

He imagines what Shiro would do if Keith just threw him off and crawled forward, bobbing his mouth over his cock. He’s sure Shiro would protest a little, if half-heartedly, and then get swiftly distracted by the sweet slide of Keith’s tongue. Keith is, after all, very good at sucking Shiro’s cock. 

“You were gone for awhile,” Shiro says, just like he had before. He smiles. “I want to take care of you. I want to make you feel good.” 

“So you’re going to make me just lie back, huh?” Keith asks and pitches his voice into a whine. 

“That’s what it means to be taken care of,” Shiro says with a laugh. “You’ve had a long month.”

It’s been a long time since Keith’s been a purposeful brat in bed, squirming and unwilling to follow directions, demanding what he wants and then taking it for himself anyway. He’s half-tempted to do just that now, to whine until Shiro lets him do things, too. Maybe he’ll throw Shiro onto the floor and ride him there just to prove how not-tired, not-sore he is. 

“You’ve been gone a long time,” Shiro says, quieter this time. 

And this time, there’s something in his tone. Keith frowns up at Shiro as Shiro slicks his fingers up, focused and precise in his movements. He cups the back of Keith’s knee to bring his leg up and kneels between Keith’s thighs, his slicked fingers passing over his hole, swirling in a little teasing circle. 

It makes Keith sigh, his body arching. “Shiro—” 

“Mm,” Shiro agrees, leaning down to mouth at Keith’s hip, tracing over a dull, faded scar with his tongue. The scar always brings Shiro’s mouth so close to his cock but instead of teasing him like he might normally, Shiro shifts to take Keith’s cockhead into his mouth, suckling gently at the crown.

“Fuck,” Keith says around a sigh. He sucks in a deep breath, watching as Shiro works his tongue in a slow swirl around his cock, his fingers pressing against his rim. Keith’s hand splays down to pet through his hair. 

He thinks of that tone in Shiro’s voice, how soft and faraway he sounded. He thinks of the way Shiro looked when Keith first opened his flyer, like his world had finally brightened again after such long darkness. He thinks of the way Shiro’s held him, the soft press of his mouth.

“Shiro,” Keith says again, unable to resist tilting his hips up to rock into Shiro’s waiting mouth despite the thread of concern twisting through his voice. “You— you really missed me, huh?” 

Maybe it isn’t so much that Keith needs to be pampered— but that _Shiro_ needs to pamper him. 

He knows how his husband gets. How much he hates to be still, hates to feel useless. It occurs to Keith for the first time that the first long mission away from home since getting married might affect Shiro more than either of them realized. Maybe it doesn’t matter that they talked almost every night, or that they’ve been separated for longer well before their marriage.

Shiro looks up at him, pausing. His eyes are soft when he draws away from licking over Keith and says, “So much, Keith. You have no idea.”

And maybe Keith doesn’t.

He makes a sound. He reaches out and cups Shiro’s cheeks. It takes only one little guiding tug for Shiro to get the message. He rises towards Keith, covering the full length of his body with his. 

Keith kisses him sweetly then, without the incessant heat of desire and longing. He isn’t needy or whiny, just gentle. He keeps the kiss tender, his thumb swiping across Shiro’s cheek. It’s a soft slide of his mouth against Shiro’s, the softest exhale of his breath hushing over Shiro’s mouth. When they part for breath again, Keith breathes out and nudges his nose to his, as before. 

“Are you sure I’m not the one who should be taking care of you?” Keith asks, pillowing his lips gently against Shiro’s, then tracing over his jaw. He nuzzles there, moving up to kiss his ear. 

“You always take care of me,” Shiro says. “You’re so good for me, Keith.”

Keith preens under the praise, unable to resist responding to it whenever Shiro offers it— and he always offers it so freely. He loops his arm around Shiro’s shoulders to keep him from drawing away. 

“Hey,” Keith murmurs and kisses Shiro’s cheek, then the tip of his nose. “You do so much for me, too,” Keith tells him, bumping his forehead to Shiro’s. “The only reason this mission went as well as it did is because I got to talk to you so much each night.”

“That’s definitely not true,” Shiro says, laughing softly.

“It is.” Keith’s willing to insist on that. He rubs his thumb in a slow circle over the spot just behind Shiro’s ear, feeling his husband melt against him, their bodies pressing together. “What’s more motivating to do a good job than to finish quick and get home to you?” He kisses Shiro once before he can protest, adding, “You have no idea how much our nightly calls got me through.”

“Keith—”

“I mean it,” Keith says. “I’m not tired. Not sore, not injured. Just spent the last movements looking forward to coming home to you.” Keith pauses, rubbing his thumb against Shiro’s scalp. “It… I guess it was a hard month for you?” 

“I was a mess without you,” Shiro admits. 

Keith makes a sympathetic sound, then reaches for Shiro’s hand, guiding it to keep playing with his hole. He casts Keith a questioning look but slips his fingers inside at Keith’s nod. 

“I was completely useless… Just wanted you to come home.” 

“I’m home,” Keith says, rocking his hips down to coax Shiro’s fingers deeper. “And you always take good care of me, Shiro. Always.” 

Shiro huffs a breath, his expression looking fragile for a breath before he tucks it away and focuses on Keith. Keith draws him in for a kiss and they move together like that, Keith rolling his hips to fuck down on Shiro’s fingers, opening up to him, purring and trilling into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro works into him. 

It’s easy to give this to Shiro, to let Shiro take care of him if it’s what he needs. Keith will give him any number of things. 

“Shiro,” Keith moans once he feels himself on the edge of coming, ready and open and wanting. He squirms against Shiro’s fingers. 

“You ready, baby?”

“Fuck,” Keith says, definitely whining now. “Come on, Shiro.” 

Shiro pets his free hand along Keith’s side. He works his fingers inside him, twisting and spreading, teasing at his rim. He knows the temptation is there for Shiro— to just keep kissing him, to work his way down his body until Keith has to fuck his mouth, moving back to lick at his hole and tease him not just with fingers, but tongue as well. Shiro can and has spent hours just opening Keith up, not because Keith needed it but because it drove him crazy. 

But Shiro’s expression is gentle, indulgent as he watches Keith move beneath him. No teasing, only devotion. 

“God,” Shiro whispers. “I missed you so much.”

It makes Keith pause, a small sound hitching in his throat. He looks up at Shiro, biting his lip, his body buzzed with desire. And yet, he feels a longing he didn’t realize was there opening up in his heart. 

He’s never doubted that Shiro misses him when they’re separated. Sometimes they get stupid over just spending a day apart in meetings, always eager to find each other again. He knows they were both fine, both okay, in the month Keith’s been gone— talking to one another each night, and both surrounded by their friends and comrades. 

He _knows_ and yet. 

Keith cups Shiro’s face, making another soft sound when Shiro leans into that touch, cheek to palm. 

“Maybe I should be the one pampering you,” Keith says. 

“Keith,” Shiro says, a note of protest in his voice— but that’s to be expected. Keith’s never known a man more stubborn than Shiro when it comes to self-care. He’ll go above and beyond to take care of Keith, but universe forbid he grant himself that same kindness. 

Determined then, Keith grunts and pushes Shiro back. Shiro lets Keith manhandle him as he wants, twisting and turning them around until Keith’s straddling Shiro, laid out on his back. Keith plants his hands on Shiro’s chest, letting his barely-pricked claws kiss his skin. 

“Shiro,” Keith says. “My amazing, sweet, caring husband… let me take care of you.” 

Shiro snorts a laugh, cheeks flushed. His hands slide up Keith’s body. “I’m fine, Keith—”

“If you want to pamper me,” Keith says, “you know the best way to do that is to let me pamper _you_. Nothing more relaxing than that.” 

He doesn’t wait for Shiro to respond. He moves his hand back, tugging gently on Shiro’s cock and guiding it to his hole. He’s open and ready for Shiro, and even with a month’s absence, Keith slides down easily onto his cock.

Shiro moans, head tilting back and body arching. It makes Keith feel triumphant, maybe a little smug. He’s the only one who can draw this out of Shiro. He’s the only one who can actually take care of his husband and make him relax.

Keith sets an indulgent pace, the kind he knows Shiro loves, riding his cock and laying his hands down against his chest, wriggling and rolling his hips. He squeezes around Shiro’s cock and smiles when it makes Shiro’s moan hitch and hiccup in his chest. 

“After this,” Keith says, “if you really want, I’ll let you give me a massage. And you can wash my hair.” 

Shiro looks thrilled at the prospect, his hands finding Keith’s hips and squeezing. He doesn’t guide Keith like that, the way he might otherwise, and instead lets Keith set the pace. Trusts Keith to take care of him. Keith feels like he’s glowing. 

He fists his hand around his own cock, squeezing to stave off orgasm until he feels Shiro spill inside him, pulsing and thrusting up into him. Keith arches his back with a pleased moan, rocking down against him, feeling full and transcendent. 

He lets Shiro reach out to curl his hand around his cock, stroking until Keith comes. Even like that, though, Keith doesn’t move off Shiro, doesn’t move to let the cock slip out from inside him. He’ll keep it tucked inside him until he can coax Shiro into a second round.

So instead, he leans down and kisses Shiro. 

“I love you,” he murmurs once he breaks the kiss, looking into Shiro’s eyes and finding him smiling back. “And I missed you.” 

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” Shiro says. It makes Keith shiver to hear the name and he smiles as Shiro cards his fingers through Keith’s hair, petting him. “Welcome home.”

Keith laughs, catching Shiro’s hand and kissing his palm. “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)
> 
>  **ETA:** Please enjoy this adorable art of [sheith nose boops](https://twitter.com/AyraIsaacArt/status/1301274903488987136) by Ayra. Absolutely adorable!! Thank you!


End file.
